1. Field
The following description relates to a wire grid polarizer and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, traditional display apparatuses have tended to be replaced by portable, thin flat-panel display apparatuses. Among the flat-panel display apparatuses, an electroluminescent display apparatus, which is a self-light-emitting display apparatus, has received much attention as an advanced display device due to its wide viewing angles and fast response speeds. Also, in comparison to an inorganic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, in which an emission layer is formed of an organic material, may have enhanced characteristics, such as higher brightness, lower driving voltage, and faster response speeds and may provide multi-color images.
However, with respect to the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a phenomenon of having (e.g., displaying) a higher brightness in a region near an interconnection unit that applies power to an organic light-emitting device may occur. Also, a color change phenomenon may occur, in which a displayed color may appear to be different to a user according to a viewing angle of the user looking at the organic light-emitting display apparatus.